My Beauty
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: Kyo stumbles across Yuki in his spot and he is not happy about it! But something stops him from yelling at the boy... Something he can't quite explain. Pure plot-less fluff


Yo, so this is a three year old story I just came across, thus explaining the poor sentence structure and whatnot. I mean come on guys, I wrote it when I was twelve, so give me some slack. XD No constructive criticism necessary for this one.

It's really just a crappy old story I'm posting for fun. Don't take the writing too seriously. If it is so horridly written that it offends you, you are welcome to read some of my other stuff and feel better about the writing.

Hahaha, so this is totally unedited (aside form spellcheck of course) But I didn't rewrite any of it because I wanted it to be authentic. I wanted it to be exactly the way I wrote it three years ago. ^_^

Please enjoy, if you can.

* * *

><p>I stalked up to the roof, angry as usual, I hated living here with that damn rat! I found his clothes in my laundry again. Sometimes I think it might be Tohru and one of her stupid ideas to get me and the rat to be friends. Of course, I ignore that small thought and just immediately blame that damn rat. He's to blame for everything anyway. I hate him.<p>

I froze. Somebody else was up here, not just anybody but the damn rat! He was sitting in my spot! I got ready to go over and scream but something stopped me. I looked at Yuki and saw something, something I had never thought I could see in such a selfish brat. Beauty. The sun was setting and illuminating him perfectly The sun dancing on his body. His pale skin was glowing with a tint of orange, his pale purple hair looked a darker, warmer shade. his grey eyes glowed a violet color, looking almost clear with the direction of the light. The boy's knees where curled to his chest as if in a manner to guard his body from the rest of the world, his arms protectively wrapped tightly around them.

His eyes not only looked beautiful, but distant. I knew that for a while I had a strange feeling whenever I thought of that damn rat, now that feeling was back and stronger than ever. It made me feel sick. My stomach felt like it was about to jump straight out of my body and wave a white flag through the air.

Yuki turned his head gently to the side and looked at me, a calm smile appearing on his face, adding to the overwhelming beauty that was him. I felt my cheeks heat up and I prayed that it just looked like the sunset was coloring my tan skin. I felt like cursing at myself for thinking about the damn rat this way, but how could I not? When looking at him like that? It was impossible, completely impossible to hate such a beautiful thing.

Right then, to me, he didn't look like a damn rat, he looked like Yuki, a beautiful, lost boy. His eyes held a child-like innocence and a distant thoughtful look. His gaze connected with my own and I felt like he was looking through me, not at me. Before I knew exactly what my limbs were doing, I started walking towards him.

When I snapped out of my trance I realized he was looking at the sun again and I was sitting next to him. He wasn't saying anything, so I guess, just this once, I won't argue with him. I'll just think, try to clear my head like I always do. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. The only thing that comes to mind is what the damn rat looks like in the sunset. I sighed inwardly and decided to see where this new found sense of understanding came from. I went through all of my memories with him. All we did was fight, all the time, whenever we saw each other. It didn't make any sense.

Why was he on my mind so much lately then?

I thought harder, trying to reason my thought process. That's when it hit me. It's _because _he's all I think about!

I stopped.

That didn't make much sense... Okay, allow me to explain it for you brain. I always thought about Yuki, about defeating him, about being better, about being accepted like he was. Just recently, he said something to me that sent my whole thought process off of the tracks. Not that it was really on the track before. My thoughts have always been a little fuzzy. But what he said, really messed me up.

"Don't you understand at all you stupid cat? You _**are**_ better than me." His voice echoed around my head. When he spoke, his tone held no spite, just desperation, like he'd been trying to get me to understand that for years. Ever since then I had tried to think about it, but every time I get near him my brain breaks down! That damn rat! He did it on purpose just to screw with me! But wait... If that were true, why would he be okay with me sitting next to him, why had he been so kind, allowing me to avoid him in such a gentle manner? Did I just think of that damn rat as gentle?

I sighed inwardly again, this was getting me nowhere. I opened my eyes. I looked over at him again and he was staring at me! Staring at me! That is just creepy. Although, I had been doing the same thing a moment ago, but it was different then! I was just amazed, he's creepy! Yuki's always been creepy like that... Well maybe not creepy... Actually, he's always been so mysterious.

Nobody understands him, except me. We share an understanding. Whenever people meet me, they think they understand me. But in reality, Yuki is the only person who really, truly does. He knows my emotions and when enough is enough. He is always there to match my thought process, however, if I am in serious trouble, I know he'll be there for me. Despite all the hatred we share for each other, we also share a type of possessiveness too. Or so I like to think. I've always thought Yuki was mine and I was his. Not exactly in a romantic way, but still a strong bond.

I looked at him closer and saw a small glittering crystal on his cheek. I stared a bit more intently and realized they were they tears! I gasped slightly and my hand, without my consent might I add, immediately reached up to wipe it away. I wanted the offending thing off of him! Yuki was as cold as ice, he doesn't cry, he doesn't feel like normal people do, so whoever made him cry is going to pay. I wiped his other cheek and, to my surprise, he leaned into my touch. My eyes widened slightly, and for the first time that evening he spoke.

"Please..." His voice was shaky and it tore me up to see him so broken. I guess that's another way I've always relied on him, he's always been so solid. Unbreakable. That was Yuki. I looked him straight in the eyes again, but this time it appeared as though his eyes were getting bigger, closer. I felt a warm, tender sensation on my lips.

I had just kissed Yuki! Or he kissed me, I don't even know! It all happened so fast, so elegantly. I felt his lips push against me a bit more and I responded in the same way. Why? Hell if I know. It just felt… Right.

He put his arm on the other side of me and leaned closer. It all came into perspective now. I could never get high enough to clear my head, no matter how many buildings I climbed, my thoughts were always somehow blurry. But now they all cleared.

I loved Yuki.

I always have, I just didn't know it. I suppressed my true feelings when I was hated for no reason. I was blinded by my anger, I could never see. The anger had disappeared when Yuki spoke to me gently and told me what I had longed to hear. When he said _that_.

That I was better than him, I felt that, finally, somebody thought of me as something. Even if it was that damn rat. He wiped away the fog and allowed me to see. In the end all that was left was Yuki. My love. We parted, both needing some serious breathing time.

"Yuki," I knew if I didn't say this now I would never. I'd wind up chickening out and finding some other reason for these emotions. But right now, if I could kiss Yuki gain, I didn't want there to be another reason. "Yuki, I love you."

His eyes widened slightly and his lips curved into a sweet smile that warmed my heart. His eyes shone with his response. This is what he had been upset about for so long. This is what made him come up here, this is what made him cry. He knew he loved me and thought it was hopeless. I smiled to myself. 'forever...'

Was my last thought as I crashed my lips back against Yuki's. Not caring about the girl with long brown hair gaping at us, tears filling her eyes, the cackling man with short black hair, or even the glaring young boy with white and black hair on the ground looking up at us. No, all that mattered to me was my Yuki...

My Beautiful Yuki.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that vomit! It's one of my worst ones.<p>

Still, it's a cute little story and I'm proud of twelve-year-old me!

**Please Review!**

-Lunar


End file.
